Total Jealousy
by OneDirectionInfection89
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have been boyfriends for over a year. There life is amazing, they are each others whole life. And then a certain blue eyed boy named Kurt shows up and suddenly Blaine has another important person in his life.
1. Dalton

**This is my very first time writing a Glee fanfiction. I wanted to try something a little different so I am writing this.**

**It will be what Kurt's life would have been like if he went to "spy" at Dalton, but Sebastian was already there and was Blaine's boyfriend. It will be in Kurt's point of view unless I want to change it at some point.**

**It starts off as soon as Kurt is at Dalton finding Blaine on the staircase. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. I don't wish I did either, because that way I wouldn't be surprised every episode about what happens. There is dialogue from the episode "Never been kissed." But don't worry. I give the Glee writers full credit for that. I have added my own dialogue in their though too ;)**

**Kurt's POV **

I walk into Dalton Academy and immediately notice the difference. This isn't a school. This is like a five star hotel with classrooms. Everything is quiet and peaceful. McKinley is never like this. There is always that one annoying noise there that will never EVER go away. Here, however, there is this peaceful, soothing silence I have been envying.

Suddenly, a bell rings and students in the same navy and red blazer come running out of classrooms. They are all heading in the same direction, talking excitingly amongst themselves. What is going on? I make to this grand staircase that most students are running down. I reach out and tap the nearest person on the shoulder. He turns around, and I quickly say "Excuse me, can I ask you a question? Im new here."

He smiles, and I realize that he is amazingly handsome. He has his hair heavily gelled back, but I can see the curls threatening to pop out. And his eyes, _oh_, his eyes are gorgeous. They are hazel, almost _yellow._ But they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. "My names Blaine" he says and extends his arm. I am shocked. I half expected him to yell at me for interrupting his journey to wherever he is going.

"Kurt" I reply, shaking his hand. As we shake, I notice how well our hands fit together and how incredibly _warm_ his hands are. "So what exactly is going on?" I ask still confused besides my inner obsession.

"The warblers." He says as if it was obvious. I remember that was the glee club we are competing against. "Every now and then they give an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile."

"So the glee club here is kind of cool?" I ask. Then I sort of regret it, because if I was new, how would I know about the warblers?

"The warblers are like rock stars!" he says proudly. I think he may be a little over the top, but you never know, they might be really good. "Come on I know a short cut"

He takes my hand and I feel a burst of electricity shoot through my hands. I smile and he runs into an empty hallway with me trailing close behind. I feel like I am in heaven, being held by a beautiful angel. He pushes open two big doors. And I immediately hear the loud noises of the whole school chattering away excitedly.

I notice that everybody looks the exact same, and despite my attempt to blend in, im not doing very well. I look at Blaine and say "I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in" He says, pulling the collar of my coat and winking at me." now please excuse me." Then he leaves and goes to stand in the middle of the room.

The warblers start to hum and before I know it, Blaine is singing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong, I Know You Get Me, So I Let My Walls Come Down  
Down..._

I think I have just fell in love with this boy, just hearing him sing these two lines. However, Blaine is no longer looking at me. As soon as the song started, he was looking at one of his fellow warblers. This boy has brown hair, styled casually. His face somewhat resembles a meercat. It makes me wonder if this is Blaine's boyfriend. I hope not, because that ruins my chance with Blaine. All the warblers sing the chorus, but then meercat face sings the next verse, staring right at Blaine and smiling.

_We Drove to Cali, and Got Drunk on the Beach, got a Motel and, built a Fort out of Sheets, I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece, I'm Complete_

When the song is over, I clap very loudly because _wow_, that was impressive. Blaine comes over to me and says "So, did you like it?" and I nod and am about to say something when meercat face comes over.

"Wow killer, nice job!" he winks at Blaine before saying "I thought I asked you to stop over-jelling your hair!" He puts his arm around Blaine's shoulders and asks "And who do we have here? A little spy from a different school?" He glares at me playfully.

"Look like it! I think we should report this!" Blaine yells. I have this feeling of panic in me. Report this? Report this where? Oh god, what is going to happen? Blaine obviously sees my panic and says "Relax, we were joking."

"You were" Sebastian says and Blaine playfully hits his arm. "What? I think he deserves a little punch or two for spying" Oh my god, I need to get out of here.

"I am so sorry for coming here but I just had questions and"- before I can say anymore Blaine cuts me off.

"Kurt we wouldn't do that. Dalton is good place, really. Here let us- meaning me, Sebastian here, and my two friends Wes and David, - have some coffee and talk. I'll go get them. Come on" and he moves Sebastian's arm from his shoulders and walks In the direction of an Asian boy and African American boy.

**15 minutes later.**

I am sitting in the Dalton common room around a little table. Wes and David sit on either side of me with Blaine on Sebastian's knee on the chair across from me.

"I have to say, it is very civilized for inviting me for coffee before you beat me up for spying" I say looking over at Sebastian who seems more interested in staring at Blaine. I wish I could do the same.

"We're not going to beat you up. We thought you were such a terrible spy, it was sort of endearing. " Wes says.

"Which made me think spying wasn't the only reason you came here."

"Can I ask you guys a question? Are you all gay?" They are LAUGHING at me. Really, what is so funny about that?

"No. Well, we are obviously." He points to himself and Sebastian. "But these two have girlfriends"

"This isn't a gay school; we just have a zero tolerance for harassment policy. Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

"It took Sebastian here a big lecture to realize that harmful words are a way of bullying, isn't that right Seb?" Blaine asks him. Sebastian smiles at him.

"Sure did. A big, long, boring lecture. But I have learned my lesson! At school I will never do anything harmful! I swore of it!"

"You mean you will never do anything harmful anywhere?" Blaine asks, cupping Sebastian's cheek with his hand.

"For you, yes, I will never hurt anybody or their feelings." He replies smiling, pushing his lips together. Blaine accepts that answer and kisses him. I get this overwhelming feeling of jealousy inside of me. I am getting so angry I just want to punch Sebastian right in the face.

Luckily, they only do this for about 10 seconds before Wes clears his throat. "I believe we were here to talk to Kurt, not watch you two suck faces."

"Right, sorry" Blaine says, blushing slightly. I find this so adorable and apparently so does Sebastian because he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck. "Could you guys excuse us?" Wes and David nod and walk out of the room. Sebastian, however, stays. "Blaine, I thought we were going to study together after school? It's after school!"

"Please Seb? Just for a few minutes. Look there's Jeff, go talk to him." Blaine whispers something in his ear that makes him smile.

"Okay fine. I'll miss you" He kisses Blaine's cheek and walks out of the room, quickly turning around and saying "Nice meeting you Kurt" Oh, I wish I could say the same for you buddy. Blaine watches him leave with love and passion in his eyes I have a whole bunch of steam in my head again.

When Sebastian is gone from sight, Blaine turns back. "I take it you're having trouble at school?"

"I'm the only person at my school that's out of the closet, and I try to be strong about it but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. Nobody even notices. It's like background noise at this point"

Blaine sighs. "I know what you mean. I was taunted at my old school and it pissed me off. I even complained to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all, but nobody really understood. They were like, 'Hey, I mean, if you're gay you're life's just supposed to be miserable or something. Sorry. Nothing we can do.' To me, gays are sort of the last group that it's okay to make fun of. So I came here… simple as that. So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to invite you to enroll here, but I know that Dalton's tuition is sort of steep and, you know, it's not an option for everyone. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is ignorance, Kurt. I can guarantee you that the guy that's bothering you, for some reason, you scare the hell out of him. But it's a perfect time to teach him a lesson"

"How" I ask.

"Stand up to him! Call him out! I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let those bullies chase me away. And I really, really regret it."

"Truly?" I whisper.

"Truly. To be honest with you, I didn't know how I could stand with how cowardly that was. I was ashamed I was still alive." I can relate to that. I think like that all the time sometimes. I don't know how I go on at times, too.

"How did you get out of that?" I ask, truly curious. He seems so happy and full of life, like nothing could ever bring him down.

"Sebastian came into my life. He made me see the good in me and how I can't be anything but myself. He taught me I shouldn't dwell on the past, but instead look towards to the future.

"Sebastian taught you that" I ask doubtfully. Sebastian doesn't seem like the type of person that could comfort you when in need for it. But I have only met him once. First impression wasn't very good though.

"Sebastian can be a handful. He can be very cocky too. But he is also very kind and loving and I don't know what I would have done without him." Blaine explains, looking very distant with everything on his mind.

"Well, I should probably get ready to leave. Don't want to be late for family dinner" I say. That is only half true. I don't think I would be able to stand any longer today with Blaine talking about how amazing Sebastian is.

"Hey, before you go, give me you number. If you ever need anything, just ask. Im always ready to help" Blaine smiles.

After we exchange numbers and get pictures of each other for the contact, we say our goodbyes.

Blaine and I walk out of the room together, and we immediately spot Sebastian sitting on a bench, waiting for Blaine. "Took you long enough" he says and pecks Blaine on the lips. "Study time?" he asks.

"Study time" Blaine conforms. "Bye Kurt, text me later" and they walk off, Sebastian's arm around Blaine with Blaine's head on Sebastian's shoulder.

I literally run out of the building. I feel so upset that Blaine is taken. He seems so in love with him it's not like I will ever get the chance. But, I got a better chance I ever did with Finn.

I can't seem to feel mad though. Blaine is so caring that he took time with his boyfriend to comfort me, give me advice.

I start, the car and turn on the radio. After a few minutes of searching, I hear Teenage Dream of all songs come on. For the first time, I hear a true meaning to this song.

_Let's Go All The Way Tonight  
No Regrets, Just Love  
We Can Dance Until We Die  
You And I  
We'll Be Young Forever You Make Me  
Feel Like  
I'm Living A Teenage Dream  
The Way You Turn Me On  
I Can't Sleep  
Let's Run Away My Heart Stops  
When You Look At Me  
Just One Touch  
Now Baby I Believe  
This Is Real  
So Take A Chance  
And Don't Ever Look Back  
Don't Ever Look Back  
And Don't Ever Look Back  
Don't Ever Look Back_

**So, that was the first chapter. Should I continue? I don't know if I should or not.. Hmm that is tough. I will decide from you guys ;)**

**Review… that's how I know to continue or not. **


	2. Visiting McKinley

**Im back! I have decided to write more to see how it goes. In this story, Sebastian can he his usual cocky annoying bastard self, but when it comes to Blaine he is really caring and protective. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nopee. There are more phrases from the episode "Never been kissed" again but like always, I have changed it up a bit. **

**This is continuing from when Kurt left of in his car. Still in Kurt's POV. ;D**

When I get home, I immediately see my dad's truck in the driveway. Great, he is going to know where I went.

I walk in, and see Finn and my dad watching football. "Hey, where were you?" my dad asks. "Finn said Puck told you to go spy on one of your competitors for Sectionals"

"Ya, I went there. Met some really nice people, too" I say.

"Great, so what were they like? Were they better than us? If they were, we better practice more" Finn says.

"I am not going to tell you what they did, because that would be cheating" I yell.

"Then why did you go in the first place?" my dad asks.

"I just wanted to see what it was like there, okay? And it was amazing! Everybody was so nice and caring!" I yell defensively. "So unlike everybody at McKinley!" I don't understand why I am getting so angry.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out and read

**Hey Kurt! Just making sure you got back to Lima in one piece :D If you ever need anything just ask me okay? Im sure I could try to help. That is, if you want my help and I didn't bore you to death today. Hopefully not! :P ~Blaine **

I look at the text and smile. I have understood why I got angry, now. At McKinley, everybody hates me and pushes me, calling me names, for no reason but the fact im gay. At Dalton, not only do people accept gay's one hundred percent, they were kind enough to be supportive and empathetic about my problem even though I was spying on them.

"Im going up to my room now. Sorry for yelling dad." And then without another word, I run out of the room.

I sit on my bed and send a text back to Blaine.

**Hey Blaine. Thanks for checking up on me and yes, I got home fine. You could never bore me though! I found your talk very moving. But if you are up for it, I would like to talk to you about something. Not many people can relate, because the whole gay thing, but I think you can. ~Kurt**

I sit there and stare at the wall for a few moments before I get a reply from him.

**What's wrong? Do you want me to call you?**

I am grateful for his offer, but then I remember that he was with Sebastian today. I don't think Sebastian would be too happy if I was to take away his time with Blaine.

**Oh, that's okay. Don't you have to spend time with Sebastian? I thought you guys were studying? ~Kurt**

I sit there and wait. I wonder if my reply made him mad, and that's why he is not replying. My suspicions are correct when I don't get an answer after 3 minutes. Until my phone starts ringing and I see that it's him. "Hello?"

"_Why would you think studying is more important than helping out a friend_? _You are in need of support and I want to help you." _I hear Blaine say.

"Im not in need of support. I have been going through this for awhile; I can wait another week or two." I say stubbornly.

"_Is this about that idiot at your school?" _I sigh.

"Yes it is. Sort of. He enjoys making my life hell along with everybody else." I say sadly.

"_Have courage Kurt. I know you have it in you. I just know it. I get I have only met you once but I think since you have been through all that, you are really brave." _This makes my heart ache. He is so kind he can blow off studying to help me and give me advice.

"Thanks, Blaine. That really helped me a lot." I say and then sigh. "I should probably let you go now. Sebastian is waiting."

"_If it is worth making a friend feel better, Sebastian can wait. I know what it feels like to think you are helpless when it comes to this." _Golly, does Blaine make me feel wonderful. _"Bye Kurt. And don't forget, Courage!" _And the line is cut off.

I sit there for a few minutes, pondering ideas. I think I am going to take Blaine's advice and stand up to Karofsky.

**The next day.**

I walk down the hall, thinking about the girls performance of "Living on a prayer/Start me up" when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Courage ~ Blaine. **

I stop and smile. I was up late last night thinking about how I am to get the courage.

All of a sudden, my phone is hit and I get slammed into a locker. I feel angry. I just hate it when people do that, especially Karofsky. I see him go into the locker room and I chase after him "Hey!"

I enter the locker room and yell "I am talking to you!"

"The girl's locker room is next door" He says gruffly.

"What is you problem?" I yell at him

"Excuse me?" He asks threateningly

"What are you so scared of!" I ask.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk" He mocks.

"Oh ya, every straight guys nightmare! That all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" I scream

"That right" he says once again threateningly

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Don't push me Hummel!"

"You're going to hit me? Do it." I challenge.

"Don't push me!" he repeats.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" I scream. I am close to tears, but I won't let them go.

"I said get out of my face!" he yells.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

And that's when the unthinkable happened. That's when Karofsky kissed me. Right on the lips. He let's go, but soon goes in for another kiss. I push him off and he punches the locker and runs straight out of the room.

**After school. **

I have to call Blaine. I decided to wait until after school to call him, because he would have been in class. I dial his number and after two rings someone answers.

"_Hey, Kurt! So nice to talk to you again_!" It was Sebastian. Why was he answering Blaine's phone? _"It's Sebastian if you didn't know already. Blaine is going to get us coffee should be back soon. Do you want to tell me what is wrong"_ I can hear the smirk in his voice. No, I don't want to tell him. "_Oh hey killer! You're back!" _ I stay silent for a few moments until I hear. "_Hey, who are you talking to? Is that my phone? Give it here Seb!" _I hear laughing from both of them until Blaine's voice is much clearer on the line "_Hello? Who's this?" _I smile, relived Blaine is back and I don't have to talk to Sebastian.

"Hey Blaine, Its Kurt." Damn. My voice cracked while saying that.

"_What's wrong? Sebastian, what did you do?" _I hear Blaine yell.

"No! It wasn't Sebastian. It was Karofsky, you know, that Neanderthal at my school. He kind of kissed me." I say quietly.

"_Kind of? Or just full on kissed you?" _I can hear Sebastian ask who kissed me in the background, but I don't hear Blaine give any acknowledgement.

"He just kissed me! It came out of nowhere! I was just yelling at him about how he is being immature about all this and he kissed me!" I am breathing really heavily.

"_Hey, calm down. How about I drop by your school tomorrow and talk to him? I could try to reason with him about all this. How does that sound?"_

"Good. Thanks Blaine. I appreciate it, I really do." I can once again hear Sebastian say something in the background.

"_Can Sebastian join me? He wants to help him too, as he helped me get through my little dilemma." _Of course, Sebastian wants to come. But I can't refuse. Blaine has been so nice to me.

"Sure. I should go now, thanks again Blaine."

"_Anytime. Bye Kurt"_ And the line goes dead.

**Blaine's POV… Blaine's POV… Blaine's POV… Blaine's POV… Blaine's POV**

I hang up and look at Sebastian. He smiles reassuringly. "I know what you are thinking Blaine."

"What's that?" even I can't understand what I am thinking.

"You want to help him, yes, but you are terrified to step foot in another public school."

He walks over to where I am sitting against my bed's headboard. He sits right beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I rest my head on head on his shoulder and stare straight ahead.

"I am? Why is that?" I say.

"Because you were beat up at your old school. That made you depressed for months, Blaine. I don't want you to be like that again. I know you still get nightmares about it sometimes." He says sadly.

"How do you know that?" I ask looking up at him.

"I just know these things, Blaine. When you do, you're not yourself the next day. And there are times I wake up beside you to see you whimpering and begging for people to stop." He cups my cheek. "It breaks my heart to see you like this, Blaine. It really does. I don't want some idiot that's taunting Kurt to make you like that again."

"Don't you understand, Sebastian?" I scream "I am doing this because I don't want this to happen to Kurt!" Sebastian looks hurt that I yelled so wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. "Im sorry, I just feel like Kurt is going through what I did. Nobody deserves that, Seb. Nobody." Sebastian wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close.

"I know you want to help him, I understand that. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. Remember when I broke my leg last year and you wouldn't leave my side with worry that I wasn't okay?" I nod, thinking about that. Sebastian wasn't himself when that happened. He looked so vulnerable like that. I think everybody knows I am the more sensitive one in our relationship, and seeing Sebastian hurt like that broke my heart. "I don't want to ever see you like that Blaine. So promise me whatever it is you are going to do to help him, you wont get hurt like that. Promise me." He takes my chin gently so I am looking right into his eyes.

"I promise" I whisper and bury my face in his chest.

Sebastian keeps his arms around me and gently hums, not a certain tune, just a soothing hum that slowly calms me down from this sense of worry I have for Kurt, for myself, for everybody. "I love you, Sebastian"

"I love you, too" he whispers and kisses my temple. I sigh. It took Sebastian forever to admit that he loves me. He isn't the type of person to be all lovey-dovey, but he finally accepted the fact that we are perfect for each other. When I feel myself slipping back into that state of depression, Sebastian is there to comfort me, reassure me that everything is alright. When Sebastian is too angry at something, whether it is during his lacrosse games or just somebody making a rude comment against him or me, especially me, I am there to calm him down, make sure the fire in his veins cools down a bit.

"You okay?" Sebastian asks me.

"Ya, im fine, are you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Im fine, I just hate thinking that you could ever be hurt and I wouldn't know about it. That's why I want to come tomorrow." He replies.

"I know. You're just protecting me right?" I smile at him. "Going to act like my knight and shining armor?"

He smiles back. "Always and forever" then leans in to kiss me. I kiss back and think what I did to deserve somebody as amazing as Sebastian.

**The next day.**

Sebastian and I get out of my car and look around. "God, I hate public schools. They reek of sweat and assholes." Sebastian says. "Now, how are we supposed to find Kurt in this hellhole?" he asks innocently. I smile and look around.

"He said he will be by his Navigator. Look for one." I order him.

"Could it be that girl over by the black Navigator? Like really, he is wearing girl clothes, Blaine." Sebastian says to me.

"Be nice, Seb. Just cause you aren't a gay gay doesn't mean other people can be." I say.

"Well, really, he just came out last year? Who believed he was straight? I mean, we could have passed but that guy? He has the gay face. And he has the gay face _bad_" he mocks.

"Enough trash talk, Seb. We just need to give him help then we can leave. We stick out in this place." I say shyly.

"Matching outfits! Woo Hoo! Blaine, calm down, nobody is giving us a second glance." He says reassuringly.

"I wasn't even worrying Sebastian. I think you should stop worrying." I walk over to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, how are you?" I ask.

"Im okay I guess. I have been avoiding him all day." Kurt says then looks over at Sebastian "Hi Sebastian" He says quietly.

"Hi there, Kurt!" Sebastian says enthusiastically. "Where's this 'Neanderthal' you wanted us to 'talk to'?" he asks Kurt.

"Most likely by the Cafeteria. Follow me" Kurt leads us over to the cafeteria, and I can see disgust clear on Sebastian's face as we walk farther into the school.

"There he is" Kurt points to where this very bulky jock in a letterman jacket is walking down the stairs.

"Excuse me" I say getting his attention.

"Oh hey lady boys. This your boyfriend, Kurt?" I can see anger flash through Sebastian's eyes and slightly shake my head.

"We would like to talk to you about something." I say.

"I gotta go to class" he tries to push past me, but Sebastian shoves him slightly.

"I would stay here unless you want the whole school to find out you kissed Kurt here yesterday" he threatens.

"Would you lower your voice?" Karofsky looks around "and I don't know what you are talking about."

"It seems you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal. This is a... a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone" I explain

Before I know it, Karofsky has pushed me up against a fence. Sebastian runs straight over and shoves him away from me. "Don't even think about hurting Blaine, bud. You got that?" he shoves him again "You got it?"

Karofsky looks up at Kurt who is telling him he has to stop this. All he does is walk away. "Well, he's not coming out anytime soon" I say with dark humor.

"Blaine, this is serious!" Sebastian yells. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear, if he did I will"-

"Im fine Seb" I reassure. "Calm down, im fine"

"I think we should go now." I open my mouth to argue, that Kurt still needs help, but Sebastian cuts me off. "Please Blaine" he is begging me now.

"Okay. Bye Kurt." I look over to him and mouth _Sorry_. He nods in understanding and wave's goodbye. Sebastian takes my hand and runs to my car.

When we get in the car, I immediately drive away, knowing if we stay longer, Sebastian might kill Karofsky. "I can't believe he hurt you! I told you we shouldn't have come!"

"Relax Seb! Im fine! Please, calm down" we get to a stoplight, so I take his hand a stroke it. "Calm down. Please, Relax!"

He takes a deep breath and slowly relaxes. I smile at him and put in a CD that was in the car. Sebastian made me this CD for a gift last month. It has all our favorite songs on it. He goes to song number 3. That is the song Sebastian sing to me when I am depressed about my past, feeling unsure about thing.

The song starts and Sebastian sings along with the lyrics.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

I smile, knowing that everything is going to be alright.

**That was chapter two! And in case nobody know, the song is "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. **

**Review **


	3. Breadstix

**Hey-Lo! Im back! I was going to write this chapter yesterday, but had a lot of homework, so im going to write it now. **

**Very Sorry I have not updated in so long. I have been REALLY busy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Not at all. Nothing. **

**This takes place a few weeks after the last one, where Blaine and Sebastian were visiting McKinley. There is also a flashback in this, containing of when Blaine just came to Dalton and Sebastian saw him. In Sebastian's POV first.**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring, Ring,_

_Ring, Ring, Ring,_

"_Hey you have reached Blaine Anderson, if you feel the desperate need to talk to me, please leave a message and I will get back to you ASAP. Beep"_

I sigh. Where is Blaine? I have been looking for him for hours. He is most likely with Kurt. Can he not see that Kurt likes him? It is like he is oblivious to the fact Kurt is trying to spend as much time with him so I can't.

Wait… Am I… Jealous?

I can't be jealous. Blaine is my boyfriend, not Kurt's. What if Blaine is cheating on me?

That's crazy talk. Blaine is the nicest, most innocent person I have ever met. He would never go behind my back and cheat. Right?

That's it. I am going to Blaine's dorm room and see what he is up to.

As I march through the hallways, I start to feel panic. What if Blaine actually did realize what an idiot I am and goes to Kurt instead?

I get to Blaine's room and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again.

No answer.

I go to the doorknob, praying that it is open. It is. I push the door open and think of some of the worst things.

Blaine is gone and is with Kurt.

2. Blaine is in there with Kurt and cheating on me.

3. Blaine is in there but he is ignoring me because he is thinking of ways to break up with me.

4. Blaine is with Kurt. Again. Blaine is with Kurt. Blaine is with Kurt.

The door swings open, and all my fears disappear.

There is Blaine, sitting at his desk, head on an open textbook, sound asleep. I smile.

He looks so peaceful and carefree. Slightly uncomfortable though. I walk over to him and pick him up. It is not in the slightest bit hard. Blaine might have muscle under that blazer, but he is as light as a feather.

I put Blaine on the bed, take off his shoes and his blazer, and wrap him in the comforter. Before I can go, he shifts a little, grabs my arm and clings to it, mumbling a slight "don't go"

Great, now the only way I can get out of this is if I wake him up. I can't do that. Instead, I take off my blazer and shoes and climb in the bed with him.

While I wrap the blanket around both of us, Blaine cocoons into my side, burying his face in my neck. I wrap my arms around him, and I can hear a faint "Sebastian" murmured into my neck.

I stare up at the ceiling, wondering what I was so worried about. It's times like this that makes me so happy about life and gets me thinking that I could never be upset, as long as I have Blaine.

Man, I used to be such a badboy, but when I think about Blaine, I become this love sick puppy. _What happened?_ I think to myself even though I already know the answer.

I fell in love, and I fell to deep to ever come back up.

***Flashback***

I make my way through the hallways of Dalton, smirking as I think of yesterday's trip to Scandals, the gay bar. I don't have time to think about that though, because I hear a faint sound of a piano. I turn my head and walk into the auditorium, and see a boy playing the piano. He is sitting on the bench, but that doesn't hide the fact that he is super short. He looks terribly sad, playing the most depressing tune, but that can't stop me from seeing his beauty. Gorgeous brown hair slicked back with gel, small frame in the Dalton blazer, making it look 20 times better than it is, olive skin tone, and his eyes.

Oh god, _his eyes._ They are a beautiful golden brown, almost gold. I can't even imagine how eyes that gorgeous can hold so much sorrow.

The tune stops, and I let out a low whistle. His head snaps up, eyes filling with shear panic, and he flees the room before I can say a word.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. All I want to do is give him a hug and tell him that everything is okay. Wait, where did that come from? I don't even know his name. And I don't even like the fact of love. Love is for weaklings. Love makes you vulnerable.

I sigh and walk out of the auditorium.

As much as I try, I can not get this boy out of my head all day.

I walk into my calculus class, and sit beside Nick as I usually do. He tries to spike up a conversation about something, but I can't focus. Because there are those beautiful golden eyes at the door, looking panicked. He walks over to the teacher, says something, hands her a note, and she points to the back of the class, right across the room from me. My eyes follow him, examining him up and down. Nick's eyes follow my gaze and he shakes his head "Don't Sebastian." He scolds.

"Don't do what?" I smirk.

"Don't try to provoke him. Wes told me a bit about him. He showed him around and the entire time he looked terrified. Apparently every time somebody got Wes' attention, Blaine flinched and backed into himself." Nick explains.

"Aw, somebody's shy" My eyes go back to the boy who has his head down, eyes drawn to the floor. "How cute" I coo.

"Not shy. Wes told me that the headmaster told him that Blaine had a horrible experience at his old school. Bullying or something that went horribly wrong. Based on his record, before the bullying started he was one of the most popular kids." Nick explains. "And if you go and scare him, it could lead to disaster"

"What would I do to make it worse!" I snap at him.

"Try to get him to put out with you!" Nick snaps right back. "Does he look like he would enjoy that? He would just cry or get so scared he would piss himself! You are not the nicest person!"

"Oh really? I am going to talk to him right now!" I get up out of my seat, because people are still piling in the room, class starts in exactly 3 minutes.

"Sebastian!" Nick calls but I ignore him. I walk straight over to mystery boy.

"Hi there" I say and his head snaps up and he gets that same panic look as before. "Im Sebastian" I extend my hand and he looks at it before cautiously taking it, his grip as light as a feather, wincing as I close our hands together, shaking my hand once and quickly drops it. "And your name is?" I ask.

He mumbles something, and I can just barley make out the B.

"Sorry?" I say.

"Blaine" he says a bit louder, but I still have to strain my ears to hear him.

"Great to meet you Blaine. May I say I think you are gorgeous?" His eyes widen and stare into my eyes, finally meeting them. He looks absolutely terrified. "Why do you look so scared?" I ask as he looks down to the desk.

The bell rings and the teacher snaps "Mr. Smythe! Back to your seat!" I smile and wink at Blaine, before returning to my seat.

"What was that?" Nick yells in a hushed whisper.

"What!" I snap. "He talked!"

"He looks terrified." Nick whispers.

I look over at Blaine. He has his eyes trained on the teacher, but his eyes remain blank. No sign of life is in them. "I think he was bullied because he is gay." I say softly.

"Why do you think that?" Nick asks, surprised that I sound so genuinely concerned.

"I told him he was gorgeous, and he stared at me like he was getting taunted about it." I say.

"Huh" Nick says, clearly understanding.

"I am going to get him to open up. No matter what it takes." I say with confidence.

"What has gotten into you?" Nick asks. "You never care about anyone" he says like it is obvious.

"I don't know. I just don't want him to mope. Moping gets everybody sad. And maybe I might get something out of this, huh?" I smirk at him.

He stares at me in surprise. "I can't believe you are that low." He says.

And he ignores me for the rest of the class.

Later that week, I have only seen Blaine in calculus class. I am roaming down the halls one day when I hear the piano again. I look in and see Blaine on it again. I smile and slowly sit in one of the chairs.

When the song ends, I clap politely, but Blaine still looks panicked and he starts to run out. "Wait, Blaine!" I call, and he stops, back turned toward me, frozen. I slowly make my way toward him. "Can I talk to you?" he nods, still not facing me. "Can you sit down?" I gesture to one of the chairs, even though he can't see me. He nods, and sits in the chair furthest from me. I move closer, and sit in the chair 4 seats away from him, still far but closer. "Hi. Remember me?" I ask.

He nods, eyes trained on the floor.

I nod. "What's my name then" I ask playfully.

"Sebastian" Blaine mumbles.

"Right, and your Blaine" he nods "How are you?"

"Fine." He replies.

"You are really good at the piano. Much better than I am." I walk over to the piano. "See" I smash the keys. "Im getting closer to your skill level though." I smash some more keys. "Okay, I will need A LOT of practice if I am going to catch up with you." He replies with a little smile and my heart stops. The smallest smile is making me die a little inside. "Want to help me" I ask, trying to keep my cool.

"I'm not good at the piano; you might want someone better to help you." He says, curling into himself slightly.

"I couldn't think of anyone else to help me. You were amazing. Really." He looks up, his sad face showing a slight sign of hope, some confusion. "Please? Just like… something easy? So when someone asks if I can play, I can play that."

He nods. So we spend about a half an hour in there, him teaching me a part of the song _Clair de Lune _on the piano. About 10 minutes in, he starts to look more relaxed.

"Thanks Blaine." I say when I know about 45 seconds of the song.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asks out of the blue, but right when he asks it, he looks panicked again. "Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, that came out of nowhere I just…"

"Hey." I interrupt. "It's fine. I'm not mad. And about your question, I don't see any reason not to be nice to you. You look like a cool person. Why would I be mean?"

"Because im a faggot. I am a small little faggot that is just a waste of space to everybody" his voice cracks at that last word. "Everybody" he whispers again.

"Don't say that word. It is a rude word that just explains that people are ignorant because you like the same gender. And if you are, than I am too." He looks up at me, confused. "Why would I call you gorgeous if I didn't think that?" I ask

"People did that all the time at my old school. Taunt me because I might think the same about them. But I never did. I would never think that about the idiots who put me in a 5 day coma for taking a boy to a dance!" he exclaims.

I freeze. "People… beat you up? For liking a boy?" I shake my head. "That's terrible." I say, and then think about the other boy. "What about the other kid? The one you took to the dance?"

His eyes fill with tears "They broke 3 of his ribs, smashed his face into the ground, causing a permanent scar running from his cheek to his forehead, and his parents moved across the country, to get away from me, a "bad influence." He sighs. "And I transferred here, with my parents disappointed I am gay, my best friend forbidden from me, and everybody at my old school thinking I am a coward for running." The tears are so close from falling down his face.

"Screw them." I say. He looks up at me, lost. "Screw the idiots at your old school, Screw your friend's parents, and screw your parents. I have known you for a week, and I already know you are one of the nicest people ever." I say softly.

"You can't just say that. They are my parents. They brought me into the world." He replies.

"And now they are ignoring you because you are gay. Not very nice people from what I am hearing." I say.

"I… I just… I just cant" Blaine tries to get out but he collapsed against the chair, sunk to the floor and cried. "He… He saw me in the hospital… and he… he" another sob escaped Blaine's mouth.

"What did he do" I ask, assuming he is talking about his father.

"He… he said 'this wouldn't have happened if you" another cry. "if you weren't a… a fag.' That's it. He left the room without another word." Blaine is full out sobbing now, tears streaming down his face.

_That bastard._ Blaine's father told him that because he liked boys, and he said it right after Blaine was attacked by homophobes. I walk over to Blaine and wrap my arms around him. He stiffens and I shush him. "Shh. I just thought you could use a friend. You seem to have nobody there for you, I thought you needed somebody."

Blaine sniffs and buries his head in my shoulder. "I do. I feel like I am screaming and nobody can hear me."

"If you ever need somebody, just come to me, okay? I promise I will always be there for you." I reassure.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Blaine says.

From that moment on, I knew I would never shake the connection that Blaine and I had.

***End of Flashback***

I wake up, and feel Blaine clutching onto my shirt, cuddled up to my side. I smile and stroke his curly hair out of his eyes, and smooth the back of his head. I love his hair out of the gel, so wild and free, so different from the dapper person everybody see's.

I lean back against the pillow, and think about what my life could have been like if not for Blaine.

**Blaine's POV **

I wake up, and I notice two things. One is that I am on my bed. That's odd, I don't remember going to bed. I am still in the shirt that's under the blazer, and the Dalton uniform pants I had on yesterday. I fell asleep writing my essay over on the desk. How did I make it on the bed?

Number two is that there is body next to me. Sebastian. He is awake, staring at me. "Hello there" He smiles at me.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask him, confused

"Well, I came in last night to say goodnight to you, and found you dead asleep with your head on the desk over there" he points to my desk. "I figured you wouldn't appreciate it if I just left you there, so I picked you up and brought you over on the bed." He explains. "However, I sort of forgot that when you sleep, you cling to anything near you, whether it be blankets, pillows, or in this case, my shirt." He smiles sheepishly. "Don't worry 'bout it. You look adorable when you pull me back in mumbling 'don't go'"

"Ya, well when you sleep with your arms around me so tight I can barely breathe, then when I try to get away you just pull tighter, I think we are even on cute ways of sleeping" I smile at him.

"Ha Ha. Come on, go get dressed. I will wait here." Sebastian orders and gently pushes me into a sitting position. While I am getting dressed Sebastian says "So do you want to go out tonight? I haven't gone out with you in weeks."

"Sorry Seb, im going to Breadstix with Kurt and Mercedes tonight" I apologize.

"When are you not with Kurt? I'm getting a feeling you like Kurt better than me now. Is that true?" Sebastian yells.

Crap. I haven't even thought of what Sebastian was doing. I have been hanging out with Kurt for so long, trying to get his mind of Karofsky. I can understand what Sebastian is feeling about all this.

"Sebastian, im so sorry. God im such an idiot! I didn't even notice you were upset about all this! I will cancel, okay? Then we can do something together! I will call Kurt right now and tell him that…" Before I can finish Sebastian cut me off

"Hey, Blaine, stop. I get that you are in a state of panic right now. That makes me sure you are still the same Blaine you were before gayface Hummel came into our lives." Sebastian reassures, walking over to me and stroking my arm. "I love you" He says to me. "Nothing, especially Hummel, will get in the way of that. But I would like to come to this little dinner you guys are having."

"Ok" I mumble, lost in his eyes a little bit. "Ya" I snap out of it. "Ya, I will call him right now and ask" I say and pull out my phone and dial Kurt's number in. After three rings, I hear an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Kurt, it's Blaine, I just wanted to ask you if Sebastian could join us when we go to Breadstix tonight."

There is a pause. After about 5 seconds I here him again "_Sure Blaine. That's fine, he can come."_

"Thanks, Kurt, it means a lot. See you tonight then?" I ask.

"_Yep, tonight at seven" _he says _"Bye, Blaine." _And the line goes dead.

"You can come." I smile up at him.

"Great, it will be fun" he smirks.

"Don't try anything. I mean it." I scold.

"I won't, I promise, but for now…" his mouth crashes into mine and I gladly kiss him back, smiling slightly.

**7pm. Still Blaine's POV. **

Sebastian and I walk out of his car, looking up at Breadstix. "Where are we supposed to be meeting Kurt?" Sebastian asks. He looks around and then stops in one area. "Never mind, I think I found him." He puts his arm around my shoulder and walks over.

"Hi, Kurt!" I say. "Hi, Mercedes, this is Sebastian." Sebastian smiles at her and waves his fingers.

"Hey, Blaine, nice to meet you Sebastian." She smiles at him and lead the way into the restaurant.

"Okay, so Blaine can sit beside me, and Mercedes can sit beside Sebastian, that good?" Kurt asks.

"That's great!" Sebastian says enthusiastically and lets Mercedes in first.

"Such a gentleman! I can see the appeal Blaine!" Mercedes smiles and I laugh.

The dinner went great, with Sebastian playing with my foot underneath the table the whole time, but we all got along great, with Kurt and I discussing things that Sebastian doesn't find appealing (he calls it the 'gay stuff for gays') while Sebastian and Mercedes talk about something else. Halfway through the meal, Sebastian turns to me and says "Remember when we went to the Buckeyes game, and you felt the need to announce everything they are doing wrong?" Sebastian smiles.

"Well, they were doing the totally wrong thing!" I laugh.

Kurt gasps. "You like football? Way to break the stereotype!" he gives me a high-five.

"I have a feeling Sebastian breaks that much more than I do, he doesn't like one thing the slightest bit stereotype."

"Not true. Isn't part the stereotype that if you are intimate you have to"-

"Okay! Not that one Seb. Keep it clean, keep it clean." I kick him under the table. He laughs.

Kurt and Mercedes look at each other, Kurt with a shocked expression, Mercedes amused.

"Well, this just got awkward fast." Sebastian says.

**Sebastian's POV**

After Dinner, Blaine and I are sitting in my dorm room in complete silence until Blaine breaks it. "I can't believe you did that. You idiot."

I smile. "Im sorry baby, did I embarrass you?"

"Ya, you kind of did." He says. "I think I should just leave."

"No, don't go. Please. Stay. Im sorry Blaine, I really am, I said I would be good, and I slipped up, okay?"

He looks into my eyes and grunts. "Fine. Okay. I can't stay mad at you."

"I love you" I say. "More than anything. You should know that"

"I do. And you know I love you?" he wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my chest and smiles. "Only you" he mumbles.

"Yep. Only me" I smile.

**This took awhile. I didn't know what to do. Sorry again for the wait. The LONG wait. **

**I don't know where I am going with this. Any ideas? **

**Review Plzzz ;D**


	4. Wedding

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and I would like to thank Joc, for giving me some ideas for this story! As for some questions, as far as I know, I am most likely going to keep this story Seblaine, but there will be some Klaine moments too, mostly friendship though. **

**This chapter starts in Blaine's POV. **

_Blaine! I have big news! ~Kurt._

I read the message on my phone and smile. Knowing Kurt, the big news will be him just purchasing the newest Alexander McQueen outfit. I hit the reply and type:

_:O What is it? ~ Blaine._

Just as I hit send, I look up and see Sebastian walking toward me. "Hey Killer!" he says. "What are you up to?" just then my phone buzzes. "Let me guess. Kurt?" he takes the phone out of my hand and reads the message. "Aw cute. Daddy Hummel is getting married!" he mocks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, ripping the phone away from him.

_My dad is getting married! He proposed to Carole awhile ago and JUST told me! I am sooo planning the wedding! ~Kurt _

I laugh. Kurt would plan the entire wedding, and do it with a smile on his face. That sounds just like him.

_That's great! Tell your dad I say congratulations! ~Blaine _

"You know he is going to ask you to go, right?" Sebastian says. "He can't just not invite his best friend."

"It's not his wedding, it's his dad's. I have met his dad like… twice." I say. My phone buzzes in my hand again. Sebastian grabs for it, but I put it out of his reach. "And I am not just going to barge in, that is horrible!" I exclaim.

_The wedding is in three weeks. I know, so little time to plan everything! But I can do it, I was born to do this. Oh, and do you want to come? My dad would be thrilled if you came to support him up there. ~Kurt _

"Oh no. It's in three weeks and he just invited me. What do I do?" I say, knowing I have plans then.

"Tell him you can't go. Say it nicely, but I am taking you, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff down to my beach house, we have had these plans for like, two months Blaine. You can't just cancel out on us." Sebastian says, sounding hurt. "I don't think I would enjoy it if you didn't come"

"I never said I was cancelling. I am coming with you guys. I will tell Kurt I can't go" I say, hitting reply on my phone.

_Kurt, I am so sorry. I can't come that day. A few of the Warblers are going down to Seb's beach house that week. We had these plans for months, I can't just cancel out, I am so sorry! ~Blaine. _

**Kurt's POV**

_Kurt, I am so sorry. I can't come that day. A few of the Warblers are going down to Seb's beach house that week. We had these plans for months, I can't just cancel out, I am so sorry! ~Blaine_

I sigh. Leave it to the meercat to ruin the chances of Blaine to come to the wedding. If Blaine knew that I was in love with him, maybe he would leave Sebastian, knowing that I am 120% better than him. What does Blaine even see in him? All I see if a snotty attitude and giant horse teeth.

I sigh again and send out a reply:

_Oh, that's okay. Don't worry about it Blaine. Really, don't. It's fine. Do you think you could come over to help me with the wedding plans? Like, now? I have to start planning now if the wedding is going to be perfect. ~Kurt. _

That's good. If I can get Blaine away from Sebastian for long periods of time, and spend more with me, maybe he will see what he is missing. Yes, that works.

_Sure! Meet you at your house in an hour, okay? ~Blaine. _

Blaine is such a good friend. Always so nice and cheerful. He has the innocent look of a 5 year old, making him look like an adorable puppy.

_Sounds good :D see you then! ~Kurt. _

**Sebastian's POV**

Blaine left for Kurt's house about 2 hours ago, and I know that he won't be back for a long time. Kurt is up to something, though. Like, I love Blaine and all, but his fashion sense is very… odd. Like the fact he wears bright colored jeans, bowties, sunglasses, and suspenders. I remember one time Blaine tried to get me to wear matching bright bowties with him…

***Flashback***

Blaine and I have been dating for about 4 months, and we both have learned a lot about each other. He has learned I could be sarcastic one minute, then soft and caring the next. I have learned that Blaine is the sweetest person I have ever met, never having anything mean to say about anybody.

Blaine and I are going to a party the Warblers are throwing. Blaine is currently in the bathroom gelling his hair, and I am looking through his closet. He has a lot of bowties.

Just then, Blaine comes out of the bathroom, and looks over at me. He smiles brightly and says "Oh! Do you want to wear one! I have these matching bright green and orange ones that would look amazing with your green eyes!"

"Ha-ha, no, im not wearing a bowtie. I don't wear bowties." I say.

"Why, not?" he says sadly, his lower lip gutting out and quivering. His eyes go wide as humanly possible and he truly looms like a kicked puppy. But I will not give in.

"I refuse to wear a bright bowtie, Blaine! Just wear it yourself! You look better with them on anyway." I say, cupping his cheek with my hand.

He lowers his and sniffs. "Okay. You can use the bathroom if you need it." He gestures to the open door. I walk through it and start to comb my hair.

When I come back out, Blaine is sitting there, twirling the bowtie in his hand, looking defeated and lost. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask, sitting beside him. "Are you that upset I wont wear the bowtie?" I ask, shocked. Did he really want me to wear it that bad?

"We would have looked so amazing together, don't you think?" he looks up at me with tears in his eyes. Oh my god, he is torn about this.

"Don't cry, Blaine, it's a bowtie." I give him a soft kiss on the lips and sigh. "If you really want me to wear the bowtie, I will wear it, okay?" I say, watching as his eyes go from hurt to hopeful.

"Really?" he smiles. "Look! It does match your eyes perfectly!" he wraps it around my neck and begins to tie it.

"Yep, im sure it does." I say miserably. "Well, let's get to this party and show off our awesome outfits, shall we?" I say as Blaine puts on the matching bowtie.

He smiles, grabs my hand and heads for the door.

Im still not sure what Blaine has done to me, but I do love this. A lot.

***end of flashback***

"Sebastian?" I hear Blaine whisper. "Are you in here?" he slowly walks in, and I realize I must have fallen asleep thinking. He walks over to me slowly and must realize I am half asleep, because he says "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" he sighs and runs his hands through his hair, looking distraught.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up and making room for Blaine to sit down.

"I don't know, really. It's Kurt. He is acting really weird. He stares at me for such a long time and then says 'Why do you like Sebastian?' like what kind of question is that?" he starts to pace around the room, ignoring my request for him to sit down. "I don't get what is wrong with him, he doesn't seem to like you, but you didn't do anything!" he exclaims.

"Hey, stop. I'm sure its fine, he is just stressed about the wedding, that it." I don't mention that Kurt is most likely trying to get Blaine to realize his feelings for him. Good luck Kurt, Blaine is always oblivious to people's feelings about him. I had to straight out tell him that I like him, and he replied with a simple 'Really?' If Kurt doesn't tell him, I don't think Blaine will ever know.

"Okay. Ya, okay. I am so tired from the ride. Can I crash in here with you?" he asks.

"Sure you can" I smile. "Never going to say no to a sleepover, right?" I say, crashing my lips against his, and pushing him on the bed.

**Okay, sorry if this chapter is really short, but I had to write it in an hour so I just wrote whatever came to mind. Oops. Sorry. **

**But Blaine, oh Blaine, never knowing anyone's feelings about him. Poor Baby. **

**Next chapter will be when Kurt transfers to Dalton, and Blaine starts to realize what is going on with Kurt. **

**Review ;) Please Review! I love reviews!**


	5. The Fight

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews and ideas ;) This story is slowly getting worked out in my crazy mind and with your help, I will have it all planned out very soon! Ok, so this chapter came to my mind around three in the morning and I could not get it out of my head until I typed it. So I wrote it on a notepad so I didn't forget it when I woke up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anybody/anything you might recognize from anywhere. **

**There is a mention of a Lucas, so that is the boy Blaine took to the Sadie Hawkins dance before they got beat up. Just so you know.**

**Okay, the story starts in Sebastian's POV the night before Kurt transfers. **

I walk into my dorm at 3am, just coming back from a 5 hour study session with Wes, and nearly fall over when I see a human form lump under my blanket. This certain lump is not so big, and on the small size. That makes me sure it is Blaine.

"Scared me there, Killer!" I laugh when I see his head poke out from under the blanket, but immediately stop when I see tear tracks coming down his face. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask, concerned about him.

Blaine sniffs and jumps out of the bed, falling into my arms. He sobs, wraps his arms around my neck and buries his face into it. I shush him and gently sit us down on my bed, Blaine falling onto my lap. "I… I just…" he sniffs again and falls silent, the only sound being his sobs that Blaine is trying to calm.

"Shh, Blaine, its okay, your okay, you can tell me when you are ready, okay?" I say gently and he nods.

It takes about an hour of gentle rocking and reassurances coming from me, but Blaine's crying slowly comes to a stop and we just sit there in silence. I have dealt with this before. When Blaine is upset he just needs somebody to be there for him, to hold him, and he will calm down.

"Better?" I ask gently. He nods and looks up at me.

"I just… had a nightmare." He gets that look that brings me back to when he first met me. I tighten my arms around him. "It was about… you know; back when I was being bullied, that night at the dance, but… instead of the usual appearance of Lucas on the brink of death, it was… you." He says.

"Oh Blaine." I say, my heart clenching. "That will never happen to me, okay? I could never let those guys hurt me, or hurt us. I promise to protect you forever. As long as you are with me, no harm will ever come your way!" I promise.

He looks up at me, a bit lost but still that adorable puppy that is Blaine Anderson.

"And" I continue. "If you ever have a nightmare and can't find me in my room, just call me. I will come to you." I say.

"Where were you?" he whispers.

"In Wes' room studying. Just below here. One floor down." I answer.

We sit in silence and just as I think he is about to fall asleep he tells me. "I think Kurt being bullied brought back all my memories of this stuff."

"Don't think about that. Try to think about something happy, something that you smile at whenever you hear it." I explain.

"Like your voice?" Blaine asks.

"If it makes you happy, then yes. And I will think of yours." I promise. "Now get some sleep" I order, and he cuddles even closer to me and sighs into my collarbone.

I lay there for awhile, just thinking about stuff. Kurt is transferring tomorrow and Blaine, being totally lost about Kurt's feelings, will be his tour guide. I would come along, but I have to go to class, unlike them, who get the day off to give Kurt the tour of Dalton.

_Enough of that_, I tell myself, _think of Blaine's voice, when he sings. _

I think of Blaine, singing in warbler practice, humming in the car, singing in the dorm room, and I am asleep in seconds.

**Blaine's POV.**

I wake up to really chapped lips and heavy eye lids. I reach out to rub them as I remember the horrific dream that occurred last night. I sigh. Leave it to Sebastian to comfort me when I am sad. It took me a long time to get used to always having Sebastian around when I need comfort.

You see, I never really had a person in my life that was always there for me. My parents are always busy. They have gone on business trips for as long as I can remember. Then there is my older brother Cooper. He was the person I went to for comfort when I was little, he would always be there for me. He was a little rough on me when he taught me something, but if I was sad he would always be there. The problem is there happens to be a pretty big age difference between me and Cooper. So when I was ten, Cooper left to L.A, and I have only seen him a few times since then.

I have been alone and self reliant for almost 6 years, and then Sebastian comes along, comforting, willing to give his time for me, and that scared me. Because I didn't want to lose him like I lost Cooper, and have to work so hard to be self reliant again.

It took about 8 months of hints from Sebastian, flirts from Sebastian, hints from the Warblers, and myself finally trusting whole heartily, to admit I like Sebastian.

I sigh and shake my head. I have to get ready to meet Kurt. I get to spend the day with him and show him around Dalton.

When I get outside, I sit on a bench and wait for Kurt to come. He came here yesterday with father to get his room set up. But that was it. He still needs to see the rest of the school. And I am here for that.

About 15 minutes later, Kurt pulls into the parking lot, and smiles. "Hey Blaine"

He says.

"Hey." I say, smiling back. "So, exited for the tour of the ever-great Dalton?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. Very. All those classrooms." He smiles.

"Lets go!" I yell, grab his hand and run inside.

**5 hours later. **

"We are about to close our tour, ending with one of the best rooms here. Kurt Hummel's dorm room." I joke, entering the room as Kurt closes the door.

"What about yours?" he asks.

"Oh, mine is defiantly the best room. Your's is one of the best. Sebastian's is also." I say.

"Why are you his boyfriend anyway?" Kurt snaps.

"Wait, what?" I ask, confused.

"You heard me, Blaine. Why. Do. You. Date. Sebastian?" he asks, angry.

"Well, I can answer that by saying he is the nicest, most caring person I have met." I say defensively.

"Ha! Sebastian? Really, Blaine? He is one of the most uncaring, selfish people ever!" Kurt yells.

"Maybe he can be like that at times, but when it comes to me, Sebastian is like a whole other person." I say, trying to calm myself, knowing I will burst if I let myself get angry at him.

"I cannot see that. I see him using you for sex, keeping you cause you were good, then dumping you when he sees somebody better." He snaps.

That's it. That is the thing that blew up my insides. If anybody knows me, they know if im quiet, Im dangerous.

"Oh." I whisper. "Is that what you think?" I demand in a hushed tone. "Huh. And what made you think that?"

"He is always staring at your ass, that's what!" he says.

"He does not! Sometimes, yes, but who cares? Not me!" I yell.

Before neither of us get another word out, Kurt closes the small gap between us, as we moved closer during our argument, and kisses me full on the lips.

I freeze, shocked. What is he doing? As soon as I get my thoughts together, I push him off of me. "KURT!" I scream. Loudly.

"Just dump him, Blaine!" he yells.

"Kurt! I have known him for over a year now, and he has gotten me through so many things!" I yell.

"Like what?" Kurt snorts.

"Hmm, I don't know" I say sarcastically. "Maybe getting me through nightmares, getting me out of my shell, getting me out of that one time I tried to _commit suicide!_" I yell.

He falls quiet. "What?" he whispers.

"Yeah." I say. "Three bastards came over to me at my old school, beat the crap out of me, made me feel horrible about myself, made me go to the hospital, and I was tired of the crap I felt, so I tried to slit my wrists." I say, my voice breaking. "Sebastian came in the room right before I could, and he held me all day and night, telling me not to do it, how much I regretted it." Tears are pooling out of my eyes. "And that is when I realized I loved him. When he stayed with me, despite the bawling, despite the yelling, and _helped me, _Kurt." I say, a sob escaping my lips.

"Blaine-" Kurt tries to say but I cut him off.

"No. Don't even" I snap, and run out of the room, slamming the door behind me as I pass through it.

I run to my room, curl up into the corner and cry. I cry and cry, and realize I want Sebastian here. No, I _need _Sebastian here. I pull out my phone and send him a message.

_Where are you? ~_ Blaine

I don't wait for 30 seconds until my phone buzzes again.

_Walking to Lacrosse practice. Why? Something on your mind? ~ _Sebastian.

_Could you skip it? I just… I really need you right now. ~ _Blaine.

_Of course I can, I'll just tell Dylan to tell the coach I was sick or something, where are you? ~ _Sebastian.

I tell him I am in my room and wait. I sit here in absolute silence for about 10 seconds until I start crying with anxiety. I feel like I am drowning. Nothing is going right.

My door opens and I hear a "Blaine?" and look up to see Sebastian. He gasps. "Blaine, what's wrong? What happened?"

I shake my head, but manage to get up, run over to him, wrap my arms around him, and cry. I bury my head in his shoulder and cry. And cry. And cry.

"Shh, baby, its okay, everything is fine, Shh." Sebastian picks me up bridal style and puts me on the bed. He climbs on after and continues calming me.

A half an hour later, my cries have dulled into small sniffles, and I can breathe properly.

"There you go, Blaine, Shh" Sebastian says, stroking my curls, as they have been released from the gel.

"'Bastian." I say, hiccupping.

"Its okay, Baby, just tell me what's wrong so I can help you." He says calmly.

"Kurt…" I begin.

"What did he do?" Sebastian demands.

"He… started yelling at me about why I am dating you, then kissed me and…"

"He kissed you?" Sebastian asks.

"Ya… I don't know why, though." I say.

Sebastian laughs lightly. "And he told you to dump me?" he guesses.

"Ya, but i got angry, and told him everything you have done for me, including helping me on… that day."

"Why did you tell him that? Babe, you haven't told anybody that." He says.

"I know. I just got mad, and I told him why I love you. That is when I figured it out. When you stayed with me, even though you had other things to do." I say.

"I will always make time for you, Blaine. I will never have anything better to do." He says, kissing my lips briefly.

I sniff. "Thanks. That means a lot, Seb." I say. "I love you."

"And I love you. A lot." He replies.

"But I don't get why Kurt wants me to break up with you so badly, that he would kiss me" I say, confused.

Sebastian laughs. "You are clueless." He says breathlessly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I demand.

"Oh, nothing. And I am going to go talk to him, okay? Just set him straight. Is that alright?" he asks.

"Ya… no hitting. Or any violence." I demand.

"I know, bullying free, right? That's me, Mr. Sebastian Smythe, un-violent, total caring, totally awesome dude, right?" he says as he walks out of the door. "Bye, Blainey, love you"

"Bye, Sebby." I say, using his pet name.

**Gunna stop there. I have had sooo much homework in the past couple of weeks. Well, it's the last month, gotta give the kids a lot of stuff, right? I should do some now.**

**And sorry for the delay. Along with the homework, my grandmother passed away recently, and the family is dealing with that. **

**RIP Grandma **

**But sad stuff away, What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review so I know you like it.**


	6. The Talk

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating! It has been months! Pretend I have said sorry 7000 times, then multiply that by 400. And that isn't even as sad as I am feeling right now. I just was busy over the summer! And then school started and I was just caught up! :( Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, back to the story! So we left off, Sebastian was going to talk with Kurt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, I would change the fact that every couple broke up. **

**WARNING! Slight Trigger Warning. Flashback to when Blaine was in dark times… Very dark. **

**Sebastian's POV. **

I stand outside of Kurt's door, silently gathering up what I am going to say. I heave a sigh, and knock on the door.

The door opens, and Kurt slightly glares at me. "I don't know where Blaine is" he says.

"I do." I reply. "I wanted to talk to you about what just happened with you two. May I come in?" Kurt nods and opens the door

I sit on his desk chair as he sits on the bed. "So… what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asks awkwardly.

"Blaine says you told him to break up with me. And that you kissed him" I say.

"Yes. I didn't know some of the things he told me." He replies.

"So you accuse me of being a horrible boyfriend just because you want him?" I yell. "I can't believe you would stoop that low!"

Kurt is silent for a few moments. He just stares at me. "Did you… Did he… did Blaine really try to…?" he trails off.

"Try to commit suicide?" I ask quietly. "Yes. Once, I didn't know him that well, and he was depressed, and he just showed up at school with a scar down his wrist. The second time, I stopped him before he could try." I say in a monotone, remembering that tragic time.

**Flashback**

It has been a few months since Blaine taught me (sort of) how to play the piano. I think he is feeling better, he still doesn't smile that much, but he talks to me much more than he did. He told me he went home for the weekend, which I understand, I do sometimes and it is only his first couple months here.

Only it is Wednesday.

Blaine should be back by now.

I have texted him twenty times and called him ten.

Something isn't right.

I walk into class, only to get a text message from Blaine.

_Im coming to class now – _Blaine

I smile. And send a quick reply on how I am glad. I pick a seat and put my bag on the one beside me so Blaine could sit down, when he got here.

Then I saw him.

Bloodshot eyes stained cheeked, sickly looking. He looks terrible. He comes over and sits beside me. I look at him in concern. "Are you okay? I ask. He just nods quickly and looks away. "Were you sick or something?" I ask. He looks anxious then nods again. "Oh, glad you're better." He nods once more.

He wasn't sick. I know it.

At the very end of class, everybody gets up and walks out of class, but I wait, knowing Blaine likes to leave last, to not be in the crowd. Once everybody is gone Blaine gets up and walks away fast.

"Hey Blaine" I say. His fast pace stops for a second then he continues. I jog to catch up with him, grabbing my bag as I go. "Blaine, wait" I grab his wrist, instantly knowing I shouldn't have.

He looks like he is about to have a panic attack.

Blaine jumps about 20 feet in the air, yanks his arm from me, even though it is in a light grip. He starts to run away from me, leaving his bag on the ground.

I grab his bag and run after him. "Blaine! Wait up!" I yell, pushing through a few people. "MOVE!" I yell at this poor guy, who looks momentarily startled.

I follow Blaine all the way to his dorm room, trying to push open the door but Blaine locked it.

I can hear Blaine crying in his room, so I slam on the door. "Blaine, please open up!" I yell. He refuses to open it, so I use the last case scenario. My grandfather taught me how to pick locks. So I pick it.

As soon as I get the door open, I swing it open and Blaine is in there scratching at his wrist. I look at it, and there is a huge scar on his forearm. "Blaine…" I whisper.

Blaine looks up at me and jumps. Then he looks down to his wrist, "Sebastian…" he whispers back.

"Oh Blaine..." I say and walk over to him and hug him, and he falls into my arms, sobbing.

"Im sorry!" he yells.

"No, No, don't say that. Im not mad." I say, stroking his hair. "Shh, its okay."

"I didn't want to do it!" Blaine yells. "I just got home, and my dad was there and he was yelling at me, saying these horrible thing… my mom found me, Sebastian. I wish she didn't." he whispers.

"No, Blaine. Never say that again." I demand.

"Sebastian, just let me do it. Nobody would care anyway!" he whimpers.

"Hey, don't say that. I would care. All of Dalton would care. They love you, Blaine, even if you have only been here a few months." I say.

"No they wouldn't." he says quietly. "They would get over it so fast" he mutters.

"I would be extremely devastated. I think I might have followed you out." I hay to him.

"No!" Blaine yells loudly. "Nobody cares about me! You shouldn't either!" he sobs.

"Blaine, why did you run in here, just now?" I ask quietly, silently begging not him to say what I think he will.

"I… I wanted to-to"- he starts.

"Never do that Blaine" I say sternly.

"Nobody would care" he repeats for the thousandth time.

"I would." I say. I take a slight risk, gathering him in my arms, and he stiffens, but slowly relaxes. I begin to rock him back and forth. "I would care so much, Blaine, You are the first person to leave such a mark on me." I say. "If I lost you, I don't know what I would do." I say.

"Truly?" Blaine whispers.

"Truly" I repeat, slowly kissing his lips.

**End of Flashback**

My favorite memory and my scariest memory. When I knew Blaine would always have a place in my heart, and when I almost lost him.

"I can't believe he would do that" Kurt says, bringing me back to reality.

"Well, believe it, Hummel." I almost snarl, glaring at him. "And you hurt him, bringing up that memory."

"I need to apologize to him"- he starts but I cut him off

"No. Leave it for today. He won't want to talk to you right now" I say.

"Oh" he says. "Well tell him I said sorry" he says.

"Will do" I say, getting up to leave. "Oh and Hummel?" I start

"Hmm?" he replies, glaring up at me. Back to normal.

"I still hate you." I say.

"Likewise" he says.

"Great" I open the door and leave.

**One week later. Third Person**

Blaine has not talked since the incident. Kurt knows he has to apologize, so he goes to find him. He eventually finds Blaine and Sebastian sitting in the library, studying. He walks over to them, standing behind Blaine's back, when Sebastian looks up, and lifts an eyebrow. Kurt takes that as a clear to apologize to Blaine.

"Um, Blaine? Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks.

Blaine turns around and looks straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt can see the hurt in Blaine's eyes, but tries really hard to ignore it. "Sure." Blaine says, turning to Sebastian. "Seb?" he asks, and Sebastian gets up, kisses Blaine on the cheek, and walks away.

Blaine is looking at Kurt expectantly, so Kurt sits down across from Blaine, taking Sebastian's seat. "Blaine… what I did was wrong. I didn't know anything about you or Sebastian, so I shouldn't have just assumed. Im sorry." He spills out.

Blaine is staring straight at Kurt so intensely; Kurt has to fight the urge to look away. "Sebastian isn't just using me for sex, Kurt." he eventually says.

"I know that now." Kurt says. "I was wrong to assume that, but I saw him stare at your ass, and looks at you in that way…" he trails off.

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him.

"I guess I just put two and two together, and I made the wrong assumption." Kurt finishes.

"I forgive you." Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt asks.

"Uh huh" Blaine says. "It just brought back memories, but its okay. I don't want to ruin our friendship because of this."

"Me neither." Kurt says.

"So come over here and give me a hug" Blaine says, standing up. Kurt stands up as well, and Blaine gives him a friendly hug. Kurt hugs back, smelling Blaine's scent, slowly becoming intoxicated. "Im glad we are friends again" Blaine says.

"Me too" Kurt mumbles, releasing Blaine. He looks up at Blaine to he the boy staring behind Kurt, smiling slightly. Kurt turns around too see Sebastian leaning against a wall, arms crossed, but staring at Blaine just as intense, smiling softly at him. It is then that Kurt realizes he was too late in getting Blaine.

Sebastian comes over to the two boys and says "We need to celebrate this amazing friendship" he says, walking over to Blaine, putting his arm around him.

"Hummel, you, Blaine and I are going to Scandals."

**So sorry it is short! I made this pretty quickly! But I need HELP!**

**I am going to make a big patch in Blaine in Sebastian's relationship. **

**What should it be? Here is what I have. **

**Sebastian cheats. **

**Blaine cheats. **

**Sebastian gets angry and hit/yells at Blaine**

**Blaine gets drunk and flirts/kisses Kurt**

**Which one? You guys pick!**


	7. Scandals

**Hey Guys :D Thanks for the wonderful reviews ;) I am glad you gave me notice on what you would like the speed bump to be, so I have come to a decision! **

**Thank you for the wonderful comments :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, once again, if I did I would change stuff :) but I love it!**

**Warning: Mentions of Depression. Self Harm. Slight Trigger Warning**

"Are you sure we can go in here" Kurt asks Blaine as Sebastian leads them to the front door of Scandals.

"Oh Ya, we do it all the time, they don't even care as long as you have a fake I.D." Blaine explains, jumping ahead of them to link his arm with Sebastian. Sebastian looks up at Kurt and smirks.

"You don't have to come if you are scared. Just a warning though, Blaine did it, without fright, his first time, and if he can do it, anybody can." Sebastian explains, leaning over to kiss Blaine.

"What is that supposed to mean, Sebastian?" Blaine asks, kissing back for only a second, then backing away and lifting an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"It means you took a risk of getting in trouble, and you are a goody two-shoes." Sebastian smiles.

"Mean" Blaine mutters and goes back to walk with Kurt, linking their arms together instead. "Sebastian is mean, Kurt" Blaine explains.

"I never said I wasn't coming" Kurt said, ignoring Blaine's last comment.

Once they got in, Sebastian got himself and Blaine a drink, asking Kurt if he wants one. "Oh no, I don't like alcohol and somebody needs to drive back" he explains.

"Oh look, a person even better with rules than Blaine" Sebastian says, and Blaine slightly pushes him. Sebastian mock-glared at Blaine "Drink, Killer. You are more fun that way" he joked. Blaine agreed and soon he finished 3 drinks.

Even though it was only 3 drinks, Blaine was wasted. Totally, horribly wasted. He was currently dancing with Sebastian, hands around his neck, drunkenly stumbling around and laughing as loud as he can.

_So Blaine is a happy drunk _Kurt noticed._ Should have guessed_

Blaine and Sebastian come over to the bar where Kurt is sitting, smiling at each other.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine laughs and waves at him. Kurt smiles and waves back, saying hello. "Sebastian and I were dancing!" he yells happily. "I want to dance with Kurt!" he says to Sebastian.

"Then dance with him" Sebastian smiles at Blaine, gesturing for Kurt to go with Blaine.

"Really?" Kurt asks, looking at Sebastian. He nods. "Okay, c'mon Blaine, lets dance" and takes Blaine's hand, dragging him to the dance floor as Blaine cheers.

Sebastian sits at the bar, watching the love of his life dance with the person he hates. Sebastian doesn't even know why he hates Kurt so much. Blaine has told him many times that he only loves him. _Why am I so jealous? _He asks himself. Kurt will never get Blaine. Yet still, Sebastian feels if he isn't with Blaine all the time, he will leave him.

Blaine looks up from his dancing to stare straight into Sebastian eyes. He smiles very silly and then tells Kurt something. Kurt laughs and lightly whacks Blaine's arm. Blaine reaches his hand in Sebastian's direction, pulling Kurt to Sebastian.

"Sebby!" Blaine yells, throwing his arms around Sebastian. "Sebby, do you think that Kurtie is too pres- prestigi- prestigious" Blaine says slowly.

"Of course I do. Im glad you have figured it out." Sebastian laughs. Kurt glares at him. Blaine is about to run away, but Sebastian catches him around the waist and rocks him gently. "You ready to go Killer?" he asks. "You will get tired pretty soon, I know your alcohol stages." He says.

Blaine sticks his tongue out at Sebastian, but lets him lead the three boys out of the bar. As Sebastian puts Blaine in the car, he hears a faint "Sebastian" from behind him. He stills so much he could hear his own heartbeat. He turns to Kurt "Make sure Blaine doesn't run off, I will be right back" Kurt nods and sits beside Blaine.

Sebastian walks over to the man. "What do you want, Brian?" he asks emotionlessly.

"Do you have yourself a boyfriend? I thought you didn't believe in that stuff" Brain said to him mockingly.

"I didn't. Then I met him, and he changed me" Sebastian says.

"Ya, I can see that. You're boring, dude. You used to be so fun." Brian says, running his hand down Sebastian's side, ignoring that the younger boy stiffened.

"I used to be a slut." Sebastian says. "I don't like that life anymore"

"Shame, that is. You were the best one here. Oh well, enjoy ruining the boys life." He says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian says.

"Im just saying, If I was that boy I would rather have the other guy he was with, nicer, more caring" Brain says.

"Ya, well you don't know anything. So fuck you, and have a nice life." Sebastian says walking back to his car.

When he gets back, he looks at Kurt who is currently holding Blaine in place, whispering to him and says "You drive, I have alcohol in me", sliding beside Blaine. As soon as he gets down, Blaine shuffles from his seat into Sebastian's lap.

"Where were you?" Blaine cries.

"I was talking to an old friend" Sebastian says apathetically. Blaine pouts.

"Did he make you sad?" Blaine asks innocently. Sebastian nods. Blaine pouts even larger. 'I don't want my Sebby sad" he whines, shoving his face into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian doesn't hold Blaine. He doesn't even touch him. Blaine doesn't make him, just sits there silently, occasionally humming.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Kurt asks from the driver's seat.

"Just some guy I knew before I met Blaine" he says, and Blaine looks up at his name like an obedient puppy. His wide golden eyes make Sebastian think over Brian's words.

"I love you Sebby" Blaine says, sleepy from the alcohol.

"I love you too, Blaine" Sebastian says, adding words _forever, even when you don't love me_ in his head.

**TJ TJ**

That morning, Sebastian woke up alone. He wanted Blaine there. But then he remembered that Blaine would be with Kurt, because Sebastian was being a jerk the night before, not talking to Blaine after the I love you's. He made Kurt take Blaine up to his room and deal with a hung-over Blaine. He doesn't get hung-over anymore. That's what he tells himself anyway. It was Saturday. He had nothing to do but sit there and wait.

But that is when he got a text from Nick.

_Who did you talk to last night? ~Nick_

Sebastian was confused, he never told anybody he talked to Brian last night. Unless Blaine or Kurt did. Blaine wouldn't do that, so Kurt must have. Blaine probably didn't even remember it.

He didn't go downstairs all day, just stayed in his room getting text after text.

_Hey, what did you do at Scandals last night?~ Jeff_

_A little birdie told me you cheated ;p ~ Dylan_

_Dude, did you cheat on Blaine with someone? ~ Trent_

_Where are you? ~Blaine_

_Please tell me it's not true! ~ Wes_

_I won't believe it. I can't believe it ~ David_

_SEB! Where are you?! ~ Blaine_

_I don't believe it, Seb. Stop hiding ~ Blaine_

At around 9pm, Blaine walks into his room. "Seb? Are you okay?" he asks him.

"Oh Ya, I just got multiple texts, telling me I cheated on my boyfriend. I am fine." I yell.

"I texted you, I don't believe it, Sebastian" Blaine tries to explain.

"Who told them, Blaine?! Was it Hummel? I am going to kill him!" Sebastian screams.

"No! Kurt just asked them if you had a friend there, saying you went off with him for a bit" he explains.

"Ya? And what did you do?" he questions, clearly not in the mood to calm down any time soon.

"They all asked me if it was true. I was drunk, Seb, I barley remember what happened, all I remember was you leaving Kurt and I." Blaine says.

"So you technically told them I cheated!" Sebastian screams. "Did it not occur to you I was barley gone 6 minutes?!" he yells, moving closer to Blaine.

"I was drunk! It wouldn't have mattered if you were gone for 30 seconds! It still would have felt like forever!" Blaine tries to reason with the taller boy. "You know what im like when I am drunk…" he says slowly.

"Ya I do. That's not the point. You went off and told the whole school I was off with some stranger for a long time, Blaine!" he yells. Blaine tries to cut him off, to deny it, but he yells even louder. "you are just like Kurt! You cant keep your fucking mouth shut, Blaine! You need to go telling everybody what happened, or you are unsatisfied! I hate Hummel; you think I want you to be just like him?! You are such an idiot, Blaine!

" I yell, breathing heavily.

"Sebastian, stop, im sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset, I just was so confused about everything and"-

WHACK.

The room goes silent. Sebastian just stand where he is, hand still slightly raised, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. The smaller boy has his head whipped to the side, eyes clenched shut, slowly shaking. As Blaine comes to the realization of what happened, he starts to breathe heavily.

Sebastian just hit his boyfriend.

Sebastian just hit Blaine, the boy who had to leave his school due to violence. The boy whose father hates him, and who has been suffering through depression for years. Fucking lovely.

"Blaine…" Sebastian whispers. Blaine clenches his jaw, shakes his head as fast as he can, and with a choked sob, runs as fast as he can out of the door, Sebastian calling his name behind him.

"What did I just do" Sebastian whispers as he collapses to the ground.

**Total Jealousy :) **

Kurt is sitting at his desk, reading a boring textbook, when there is a knock at his door. He sighs, getting up to answer it and gasps when he sees who is there.

Blaine is standing at his door, tears flowing down his cheeks, hair ruined, curls sticking up everywhere. And worse of all, a red mark in the shape of a hand across his cheek.

Just as Kurt opens his mouth to say something, Blaine lets out a huge sob, falling into Kurt's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kurt holds onto his back, leading him over to the bed, where he sits him down, whispering comforts into his ear.

"Shh, its okay Blaine, im here, let it out, Shh" Blaine continues to sob violently.

Kurt loses the track of time, but it has to be at least an hour, because his arms hurts from rubbing Blaine back and stroking his hair, but Blaine eventually calms down enough to talk.

"Kurt..," Blaine whispers. "He… he just h-hit" the small soloist sobs again.

"Shh, Blaine, calm down." Kurt calms him.

"Don't tell anyone, Kurt. Please don't." Blaine whispers.

"Blaine, id Sebastian hit you" Blaine sobs again, and Kurt wraps his arms around him tighter. "If he hit you, we have to tell somebody." Kurt explains.

"N-no. I don't want him in trouble. My fault." Blaine whispers.

"Blaine, it isn't your fault" Kurt says.

"Please, Kurt, just leave it. For me?" Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt can't help but melt in the presence of Blaine's golden eyes, full with sorrow. Kurt nods.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Blaine asks. Kurt looks confused. "I-I just… I can get… sad, I guess? You are the only other one to know about my… suicidal thoughts, and I just… I can't be alone…" Blaine trails off.

Kurt nods in understanding "Of course you can stay here, Blaine, just hop up into the bed and we can crash early" Kurt explains. Blaine nods, and goes on the bed, sniffling.

**Total Jealously :) **

"_You're such a faggot!" they scream as they punch and kick him. "You don't deserve to be on this planet!" punch, kick, hit, kick, punch. Constant terrorizing. Nothing Blaine hasn't been through. _

_Suddenly the scene changes to his father, staring down at him, bruised and bloody on the ground. "No son of mine is a faggot" he says as he kick him in the face. Blaine whimpers. Still, nothing he hasn't seen before. _

_Until the scene shifts, and suddenly his dad turns into Sebastian, looking down at him with pure hate in his eyes, "You're an idiot, Blaine. You think I would love you. Ha! You are just a worthless piece of shit that annoys everybody, getting into their business! Go to hell, Blaine." He says, as he slaps the boy right in the face, exactly where he hit him before. _

Blaine wakes up with a start. He hates nightmares. They make him feel sick. _You should be sick_ a voice tells him. _You're a worthless little fag; your dreams are reality settling in_

Blaine feels his wrist itching. He looks down and slightly scratches. It feels so good, and he would kill to run a blade across it, to feel the sweet feeling of his blood leaving his body. Blaine glances up at Kurt, sleeping soundly with his arm around him. He looks into Kurt's bathroom, silently making his decision. He pulls Kurt's arm off of him, tip-toeing to the bathroom.

When Blaine gets there, he sees a razor on Kurt's shelf. He picks it up and instantly cuts with wrist. The great pleasure that he gets from it stays for a about five minutes, until it slowly fades and Blaine sits there wondering why he is so sad. Then he remembers that Sebastian had this conversation with him about 8 months back, during a relapse Blaine was going through.

"_Blaine, nothing will get better if you do that" Sebastian scolded. _

"_It feels amazing, Sebastian" Blaine sobbed, "It makes me feel happy"_

"_For how long Blaine?" he asked "How long until you just want to do it again, and again, until you lose too much blood?" he says a little too loudly. Blaine flinches and Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine. "Look, im not mad or anything, I just wouldn't live with myself if you died, so please don't. Please?" Sebastian looks right into Blaine's eyes, looking into his soul. _

"_Okay" Blaine whispers. _

"_Now lets get you cleaned up" Sebastian says, reaching for Blaine's arm._

"Blaine!" A voice breaks into Blaine's thoughts. He looks up to see a blurry Kurt, leaning over him.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers. "What are you doing?" he hiccups.

"Blaine, you were crying. I could hear you from in the other room." Kurt says, gently taking Blaine's arm. "Why did you do this?" he asks gently.

"Sebastian… he was the only one who cared, Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Kurt jumped slightly, startled from Blaine's outburst. "The only one who cared!" hiccup. "Then he just hit me, make me realize that I am as worthless as I feel."

"Don't say that, Blaine. You are not worthless. I care about you a lot and It would kill me if something happened to you" Kurt says.

_I just wouldn't live with myself if you died, so please don't. Please? _

Blaine sobs. "I miss Sebastian!" he cries. "I loved him, and then he hurt me!" Blaine said. "I want to be m-mad! I just can't!"

"I know, Blaine, Shh, calm down, I know," Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine. "Just stay strong, okay?"

"Okay" Blaine says. "I'll try"

"Good. Now I'm going to clean your arm" Kurt says, washing the blood away.

_Now let's get you cleaned up" Sebastian says, reaching for Blaine's arm._

Blaine sobs once more, silently wishing he could re-wind the events of the day.

**So… That was chapter 7. Im getting somewhere!**

**Give me a virtual hug! Yay! Share the love!**

**So, give me updates… did I do a good job? Most people said no cheating- uh uh. Nope. So I didn't do that. A couple people did want cheating, so I kind iof worked that in, as people thought Sebastian did… anyway, everybody wanted Sebastian to yell and hit Blaine… so there you go! **

**I could see Sebastian hitting Blaine, if he ever got back together.**

**So, what will happen? Will Kurt help Blaine? Will Sebastian be forgiven? **

**Review :) **

**The more reviews, the faster the update! **


End file.
